Acolyte
"The oppressors must die!" :- Red graffiti found inside a Talon armoury Tactical Analysis *'Rise up': The Black Hand's Acolytes may be few, but they make up for it with training and fanaticism. They are armed with bolt action rifles; though old, these weapons let Acolytes outrange most of their foes, and have enough power to punch through Talon Steel mail. It helps that their rounds contain corrosive materials that quickly eat away infantry armour. *'Open their eyes': Every Acolyte carries a belt of hallucinogenic grenades on their person at all times. Thrown into a crowd of foes, it causes those affected to attack anything in sight, including their own allies. *'Forsaken protection': Reliant on their rocket launcher armed brethren for any sort of protection against armoured vehicles, Acolytes also wear minimal armour, for better mobility and concealment. Their best defence may in fact be the ability to blend into civilian crowds, making them frustratingly hard to root out. *'We are the chosen': While the Cult has chosen to stick with bolt action rifles for various reasons, it is understood that such weapons are not always appropriate; to this end, every cell of Acolytes also has at least one Browning Automatic Rifle filled with the same corrosive round,, which can be brought out when automatic firepower is required. Operational History The Cult of the Black Hand is not a large organisation. It is estimated by the Chamber Unseen that there are no more than 30,000 members within the organisation at any one time; even this number is believed to by some to be somewhat inflated. Possibly only one person knows the true membership of the Cult at any one point in time. Given their small size, therefore, the first defence of the Cult has always been secrecy; a stronghold cannot be destroyed if it cannot be found; a person whose identity is unknown cannot be tracked down; no action will be taken against a group if no one knows it exists. Unfortunately, the Cult also faces a persistent foe that is well aware of its existence, and determined to see to its destruction. Beyond that, sometimes there arise opportunities that can be most easily exploited by direct action, though manipulation is always preferred where possible. Much as the Order of the Talon has the Chamber Militant, the Black Hand maintains the Cabals of War, groups of cultists trained in the military arts. What these cultists may lack in numbers or equipment, they make up for with skill, fanaticism, and tactics. Even the very newest Acolytes, armed with outdated bolt action rifles, are dangerous opponents. While most of their equipment is old, all of it is well maintained. Their marksmanship speaks of considerable training, as does their ability to execute complex tactics in battle. In combat, their proficient marksmanship and the superior range of their weapons allows them to take out foes from beyond retaliatory range and skirmish with the enemy, while their hallucinatory grenades are a dangerous and insidious weapon, allowing Acolytes to sow confusion and discord amongst the enemy ranks. To communicate, they employ a system of hand signals, allowing them to silently relay orders and coordinate attacks. Since the rise of Seth the Undying, Acolytes have dressed according to his deranged military fantasies; a dark grey uniform of a distinctively Prussian cut, a soft black field cap, and a thick vest of treated black leather. Elaborate detailing and flamboyant decoration become common at the higher ranks as signs of status, giving elite units an almost theatrical air. Enhancing this appearance, all Acolytes wear unsettling masquerade masks with hideously distorted features, like all other members of the Cult. Apart from masking their identities and making them more difficult to track or betray, these masks also contain air filters to protect them from the poisonous vapours of their weapons. Quotes Category:Units